


There's a new ghost in town (and Nightmare isn't happy about it)

by hancubus



Series: There's a New Ghost in Town [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream dies and turns into a ghost, Dream is a good brother, Gen, Ghost Dream, Ghostbur, Mentioned Callahan (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Nightmare is Dream's younger brother, Nightmare is a bad brother, Nightmare is a tsundere lol, Nightmare is mad and sad, Regrets, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancubus/pseuds/hancubus
Summary: Dream has been missing for months, and Nightmare finally decided to search for his brother.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Nightmare
Series: There's a New Ghost in Town [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 218





	There's a new ghost in town (and Nightmare isn't happy about it)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's pretty messy but whatever lmao

Dreamon. That’s what they call the ‘other half’ of Dream. The whole SMP believes Dream was possessed by some spirit that makes him do bad things, but what they don’t know is that the ‘Dreamon’ is a person---and that person is Nightmare. The name Dream had given to his own battle axe which is also his prized possession. This made Nightmare’s heart swell in pride but was quickly replaced with dread after realizing his situation. 

Dream had been missing for months. Usually Dream would occasionally appear to him, or just simply send him a simple message with his communicator, asking him to hang out---one of his antics to ‘keep Nightmare away from evil’. But it never worked anyway. Nightmare never replied or followed Dream’s requests to hang out. Nightmare _can’t_ stay away from evil because he _is_ evil himself, meanwhile Dream is the _good_. Both of them are admins, created to take care of the lands---the SMP. Dream the “good” is created way before him, but the people who rule the worlds decided to create him too, the “evil”. They were meant to balance each other out. 

“Dream is gone…” he muttered to himself, finally admitting the bitter truth to himself. There is no way Dream ran away like a coward, Dream is not a coward. And there is no way he was killed, admins are more powerful than regular people, Dream could take out any army anytime he wants, the only thing that could kill admins are the admins themselves---

“There’s no way…” He ran, picking up Dream’s battle axe, typing on his communicator. **Teleport to: Dream**. No matter how much he presses the keys, he can’t press it at all. Is it because he is really dead? Nightmare hoped he wasn’t. Without Dream, the SMP became so gloomy, always raining, always wet, always sad, and Nightmare couldn’t do anything about it. He was designed to create storms, rain, natural disasters and not sunny days, and fair weather. And Nightmare couldn’t bear the thought of being alone.

He ran to several places, checking his communicator now and then, looking at Dream’s past messages. His last message read: _Meet me at the cliff. Please._ By now, Nightmare is already huffing, tired after running long distances, navigating the seemed to be never-ending world. He finally reached the cliff Dream was talking about. It was Tommy’s exile island. The cliff where Tommy also attempted to jump. This place is bad news. 

“DREAM!” He called. He climbed the small mountain carefully, calculating every step to make sure he reaches the top safely. Once he reached the top of the mountain he noticed the small figure sitting on the grass. The body swayed slightly along to the wind as if they are dancing with the wind. 

“Dream?” He called out again, this time the figure turned around. Nightmare couldn’t hide his shock. Dream was now so pale, like the other ghost the people in the SMP have---if not even worse. He looks almost violet in the moonlight. His green hoodie soaking wet, his pants as well, and he didn’t have shoes on. 

“What… are you.” Nightmare knelt to the ground beside Dream, grabbing Dream’s shoulders harshly, making Dream flinch. Dream only examined his face---which was hard since he wore a mask just like the one Dream usually wears---only the difference is that its black. 

“Are you okay?” Nightmare’s voice quivered. Dream hasn’t said anything the whole time and he’s getting annoyed. Dream only nodded, looking down and fiddling with his fingers. Nightmare scanned Dream’s face for signs of life but there was none. Dream looks like ghost. Dream had turned into a ghost. Nightmare paled. 

Nightmare felt his heart squeeze in guilt. He reached a hand out, caressing Dream’s cheek. Instinctively caressing the freckles and the scars he himself had given to Dream. He choked out a sob and pulled Dream to a hug, not minding the wet hoodie that is starting to dampen his own clothes.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered to Dream’s ear. Dream, who has no idea about what’s happening only nodded, giving Nightmare a small pat in the back. “I--Its fine.” Dreams voice was cracking. It’s like he hasn’t spoken in months which is probably true. Nightmare has no idea how long Dream was here. Tommy had left his island a few months ago after Dream had stopped visiting him, declaring his own freedom. Nightmare felt like he was going to empty out all his stomach’s contents. He can’t bare to look at Dream. If only he came the day Dream asked him to come, would the situation be different? Guilt ate him up. It was partly his fault his brother turned out this way. 

Their body temperatures are contrasting---Nightmare being warm and Dream being so cold. Nightmare shivered despite feeling warm. _Dream is dead. Dream is dead. Dream is dead._ He can’t stop a few stray tears from trickling down his cheeks. It hurt. So bad. He felt bad seeing his brother so...not human. Not alive, not the usual sunny and radiant boy that ruled the SMP. 

_“Why did you let yourself die!? You asshole! You are better than that!_ he wanted to yell at Dream for it. There were only two admins in the SMP. Him and Dream, and there is absolutely no way Nightmare had killed Dream. And besides, Dream has no other injuries besides from a small cut in his forehead. He had very pale skin too, and his hoodie is wet. He might have jumped from this cliff they are standing on at the moment. This realization on made Nightmare feel worse than he already is. 

“Dream let’s go home okay?” He said, holding his hand out for his brother to take. The ghost took it without hesitation. _Naive_ . Nightmare muttered under his breath. This Dream is naive. Accepting stranger’s offers, going with strangers, letting strangers hug him. If this was alive Dream, the stranger would receive a beating. 

“W-where are …going?” The ghost asked. Nightmare had to hide a wince every time he looks at Dream’s face. He felt sick. He wants alive Dream back. This Dream is too different. Sure he was still the same dirty blonde with freckles but it felt like it wasn’t Dream at all. HECK! He doesn’t even remember Nightmare! Nightmare never really like Dream but he has some affection for him, being brother and all. Being stuck together for years also is part of the reason. Dream always showed him things he should do and things he shouldn’t---right and wrong. But Nightmare couldn’t do anything about it. He is evil, and evil doesn’t do anything good. Being evil is what he know ever since he was created. Dream worked very hard to maintain peace and order while he continued to fuck things up.Dream is his exact opposite and is also annoying but Nightmare does not understand the extreme worry he felt when he found out Dream was missing for months. He remembers how he couldn’t sleep for days, so he decided to find out about his brother’s disappearance on his own. Not like anyone would help him, no one knows he exists other than Dream and Callahan. 

Now he should at least try to make some things right, straighten things out. And maybe create a better environment for his brother.

“We’ll be back safely Dream, trust me.” The ghost, exhausted let himself be carried by Nightmare. Nightmare gladly held his brother close, thinking of bringing Dream back to L’manburg. There’s a new ghost in town, how bad could it be?


End file.
